


Surrender

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7





	Surrender

In the end, there had been no other option for him but to surrender.

Socks of another in his dresser drawer at first a painful reminder, now a grateful memory.

Basement, full of ghosts and secrets, where it all began, now empty and serene.

Living room, once full of life, then bare, then full of life again, now lined with pictures of those he had loved.

He could not look at them, not now, not alone.

A kiss pressed to his temple, a hand brushed through his hair.

"I'm home, my love."

Jethro opened his eyes and smiled at Tony.


End file.
